21 Stycznia 2011
TVP 1 05:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5306 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5306); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5307 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5307); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:00,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:05 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 7/7 - Pożegnanie z Dudusiem - txt str.777; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Między mamami; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Czas wojny, czas miłości - cz. 1 (Amore e la guerra, L' - prima puntata) 102'; film fabularny kraj prod.Włochy (2007); reż.:Giacomo Campiotti; wyk.:Martina Stella, Daniele Liotti, Thomas Trabacchi, Emanuela Grimalda; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:20 Agrobiznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:45 Relacja z obchodów Święta Epifanii w Kościele Greckokatolickim Przemyśl 2011; STEREO 13:45 Plebania - odc. 1622; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Klan - odc. 2011 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 15:15 Plebania - odc. 1623; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Klan - odc. 2012 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Zakopane ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:30 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Zakopane ( II seria ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2121; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Tomek i przyjaciele - Tomek i wielkie żarty, odc. 19 (Thomas and the big bang); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Wieczorynka - Buli - Tęcza, odc. 82 (L’Arc en Ciel); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:25 Plan gry (Game Plan, The) - txt str.777 105'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Andy Fickman; wyk.:Dwayne Johnson, Madison Pettis, Roselyn Sanchez, Kyra Sedgwick; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Diamenty - cz. 1 (Diamonds p. 1) - txt str.777 86'; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2007); reż.:Andy Wilson; wyk.:James Purefoy, Derek Jacobi, Judy Davis, Joanne Kelly; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 24:00 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Coś (The Thing) 104'; film science fiction kraj prod.USA (1982); reż.:John Carpenter; wyk.:Kurt Russel, Keith David, Wilford Brimley; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:30 Kino nocnych marków - Pamiętnik szalonej gospodyni (Diary of a Mad Housewife) 91'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1970); reż.:Frank Perry; wyk.:Richard Benjamin, Frank Langella, Carrie Snodgress, Lorraine Cullen; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:05 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 05:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 MASH - odc. 161 (MASH (s. VII, 111 Our finest hour p. 2)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1979); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Córki McLeoda - odc. 184 Trudny wybór (McLeod's Daughters, s. 7 ep. (Flesh & stone)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 97 - Zarobkowa turystyka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:39; Pogoda 9:02, 10:17; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:55 Aleja gwiazd: Anna Guzik; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Pogotowie modowe; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Masz prawo znać prawo; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (24); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 10; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Sąsiedzi - odc. 9 Handlowa żyłka; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Święta wojna - (253) Molestowanie; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 3/9 - Pierwsza noc - txt str.777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Świat; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Giełda; STEREO, Na żywo 16:19 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Tancerze - odc. 14; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Gilotyna - odc. 62; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 18:40 Gorący temat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:00 Królowie magii - Królowie magii - 2007 (World magic awards - 2007); widowisko kraj prod.USA (2007); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 428 - Ryzyko zawodowe; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Przypadkowa narzeczona (South Kensington) - txt str.777 109'; komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Włochy, Francja (2001); reż.:Carlo Vanzina; wyk.:Rupert Everett, Giampaolo Morelli, Judith Godreche, Jen-Claude Brialy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Comedy Central prezentuje: Stand up - (1); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Wojownik (Street Warrior) 83'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:David Jackson; wyk.:NIck Chinlund, Max Martini, Valerie Cruz, Max Perlich; STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:15 Śmiertelne przebudzenie (Dead Awake) 94'; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2001); reż.:Marc S. Grenier; wyk.:Stephen Baldwin, Michael Ironside, Maxim Roy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:00 Kopciuszek - odc. 6; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Kopciuszek - odc. 7; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Przypadkowa narzeczona (South Kensington) 109'; komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Włochy, Francja (2001); reż.:Carlo Vanzina; wyk.:Rupert Everett, Giampaolo Morelli, Judith Godreche, Jen-Claude Brialy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:48 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, Na żywo 07:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:12 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:11 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 10:20 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO 17:01 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 17:07 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 17:10 Pogoda; STEREO 17:12 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, Na żywo 17:16 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 17:42 Tele - Eko; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:56 Magazyn nieruchomości - M2; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:11 Kronika waw. pl; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:16 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO, Na żywo 18:42 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO 18:48 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO, Na żywo 18:58 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, Na żywo 19:05 Agrokurier; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Na Piwnej; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:51 Pogoda; STEREO 19:54 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Forum - wydanie 132; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:06 zwiastun Blok ekskluzywny pn - pt 21:07 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:29 zwiastun Blok ekskluzywny pn - pt 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:46 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO, Na żywo 21:58 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:00 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, Na żywo 22:05 Pogoda; STEREO 22:07 Kronika waw. pl; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:16 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 22:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO 22:30 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, Na żywo 22:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 23:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:55 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 00:13 Gry wojenne - cz. 3; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:06 Forum - wydanie 132; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:49 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:06 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO 02:14 Pogoda Info; STEREO 02:16 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO 02:28 Info Dziennik; STEREO 03:13 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO 03:25 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:36 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Naszą powódź widać z kosmosu - odc. 5; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Forum - wydanie 132; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:43 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Elementarz mam - odc. 16; magazyn; STEREO 05:12 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - odc. 16; magazyn; STEREO 05:24 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06.00 Nowy dzien z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.35 Franklin i skarb jeziora - film animowany, Kanada/Francja 2006 09.10 Miodowe lata (56) - serial komediowy 10.00 Szpital na perypetiach (9, 10) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (107) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 I kto tu rządzi (5) - serial komediowy 12.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (250) - serial komediowy 13.00 Niania (69, 70) - serial komediowy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Gotowe na wszystko 4 (84) - serial obyczajowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (108) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (32) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (212) - serial komediowy 20.00 Koń wodny: Legenda głębin - film fantasy, USA/Wielka Brytania 2007 22.15 Kameleon: Wyspa przeklęta - film sensacyjny, USA 2001 00.10 Amerykanski żigolak - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1980 02.45 Program interaktywny 04.40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Prosto w serce (14) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 11.30 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12.25 Mango - telezakupy 13.20 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 13.55 Kobra - oddział specjalny (11) - serial sensacyjny 14.55 Miedzy kuchnią a salonem - talk-show 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Prosto w serce (15) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Superkino: Infiltracja - dramat sensacyjny, USA/Hongkong 2006 23.05 Rezolucja 819 - dramat obyczajowy, Francja/Polska/Włochy 2008 01.10 American Beauty - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1999 03.20 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 04.40 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 6:00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:15 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 101, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:20 Morze miłości - odc. 95, Meksyk 2009 10:20 Osaczona - odc. 83, USA 2007 11:20 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 105, Meksyk 2008 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 AlleGra - magazyn komputerowy 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 102, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 16:00 Zbuntowani 2 - odc. 64, Meksyk 2005 17:00 Osaczona - odc. 84, USA 2007 18:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 106, Meksyk 2008 19:00 Morze miłości - odc. 96, Meksyk 2009 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 4 - odc. 16, USA 2006 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 4 - odc. 17, USA 2006 22:00 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel - odc. 11, USA 2005 22:30 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel - odc. 12, USA 2005 23:05 Zabójczy masaż - film erotyczny, USA 00:55 Geneza - odc. 20, Hiszpania 2007 2:05 Mona Lisa - dramat obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 1986 4:00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 4:50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 5:20 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 6:00 Stacja Porankowo - program dla dzieci 7:00 Sędzia Judy - reality show 7:30 Burza uczuć (621) - telenowela, Niemcy 2005 8:30 Pustynna miłość (101) - telenowela, USA/Kolumbia/Brazylia 2010 9:30 Hi Hi TV - program rozrywkowy 10:00 Duch Eleny (1) - telenowela, USA 2010 11:00 Burza uczuć (622) - telenowela, Niemcy 2005 12:00 Dyżur (8) - serial dokumentalny, Polska 2010 12:30 Sędzia Judy - reality show 13:00 Pustynna miłość (102) - telenowela, USA/Kolumbia/Brazylia 2010 14:00 Duch Eleny (2) - telenowela, USA 2010 15:00 Bajki animowane 16:00 Waśnie w świecie baśni (1/2) - film fantasy, Niemcy/USA/Wielka Brytania 1999 18:00 Bajki animowane 18:25 Junior TV: Pan Andersen opowiada (2) - serial animowany, Dania 2002 19:00 Junior TV: Pszczółka Maja (43) - serial animowany 19:30 Junior TV: Całkiem nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego (2) - serial animowany, USA 2007 20:00 Junior TV: Jetsonowie (10) - serial animowany 20:30 Ale numer! - program rozrywkowy 21:00 Uwaga, żarty! - program rozrywkowy 21:30 Strach się bać! - reality show 22:00 Goło i wesoło - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Snajperzy z Kosowa - dramat wojenny, Niemcy 2007 1:00 Taśmy grozy (11) - serial dokumentalny, USA 2008 2:00 Programy powtórkowe 5:30 Telemarket 5:59 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5:25 Marina (107) - telenowela, USA/Meksyk 2006 6:15 Na Wspólnej (830) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2007 6:45 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 7:40 Plotkara 3 (17) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2009 8:30 Brzydula (201) - serial komediowy, Polska 2009 9:00 Brzydula (202) - serial komediowy, Polska 2009 9:30 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 5 (4) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1999-2000 10:30 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 5 (90) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1999-2000 11:30 Mango - telezakupy 13:05 Apetyt na kasę - teleturniej 14:05 Marina (108) - telenowela, USA/Meksyk 2006 15:05 Kuba Wojewódzki: Anna Dereszowska i Anna Świątczak - talk-show 16:05 Plotkara 3 (18) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2009 17:00 Brzydula (203) - serial komediowy, Polska 2009 17:30 Brzydula (204) - serial komediowy, Polska 2009 18:00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 5 (6) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1999-2000 19:00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 5 (7) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1999-2000 20:00 Piątkowy relaks: Krzysztof Kolumb (2/3) - film przygodowy, USA/Francja/Włochy/RFN 1985 21:45 Nie z tego świata (14) - serial fantasy, USA 2005 22:45 Piątkowy relaks: Wszyscy święci - komediodramat, USA 2004 0:40 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 2:45 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 8:05 Kramarz 9:40 Przejmowanie fabryk 11:15 Kilka fotografii 11:45 Miniatury muzyczne Odcinek: 12 12:00 Być Cyganem Odcinek: 7 12:30 Palety Odcinek: 47 13:05 Album chopinowski Odcinek: 37 13:25 Album chopinowski Odcinek: 38 14:00 Carobójca 15:45 Idea 16:00 Nowa fala po czesku 16:05 O czymś innym 17:30 Informacje kulturalne 18:00 Dig! 20:00 70. urodziny Placido Domingo - transmisja z Teatro Real w Madrycie 21:10 Informacje kulturalne 21:30 70. urodziny Placido Domingo - transmisja z Teatro Real w Madrycie 23:00 Tygodnik kulturalny Odcinek: 211 23:45 Koniec przemocy 1:45 Rude Boy 3:55 Sztuka mediów Odcinek: 13 4:40 Rozmowy istotne Odcinek: 92 5:05 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 8:05 Dziennik telewizyjny - 21.01.1985 8:35 Notacje: Tadeusz Sułowski. Więzienne życie - cykl dokumentalny, Polska 2007 8:45 Zakręty dziejów: Kulisy bolszewickiego przewrotu - program historyczny 8:50 Teatr miliona aktorów - reportaż 9:05 Zakręty dziejów: Kulisy bolszewickiego przewrotu - program historyczny 9:30 Kultura Ormian - film dokumentalny, 1997 10:00 Noce i dnie: A potem nastąpi noc (12-ost.) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1977 11:00 Galeria 34 milionów: Malarstwo Edwarda Dwurnika - cykl dokumentalny 11:30 Siła tradycji: Powstanie styczniowe - felieton 11:45 Ex libris - magazyn 12:00 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne: Wierzyli, że wrócą... - reportaż 12:35 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne: Wehikuł czasu: Król Władysław Łokietek uratowany w Krakowie - program edukacyjny 13:00 Biografie: Opowieści filmowe Sławka Grunberga - cykl dokumentalny 14:00 Flesz historii - cykl reportaży 14:15 Ex libris - magazyn 14:25 Portret z pamięci. Nauczyciel - film dokumentalny 15:00 Telewizyjny Słownik Biograficzny: Zygmunt Szendzielorz "Łupaszko" - felieton 15:30 Mój mały świat...: Hanka Bielicka. Podwieczorek trzeci - magazyn 16:00 Ona, Nikifor - reportaż 16:30 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne: Opowieści z Puszczy Knyszyńskiej - reportaż 17:00 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne: Siła tradycji: Powstanie Styczniowe - felieton 17:20 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne: Powstanie styczniowe w sztuce - felieton 17:30 Komediantka (1/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1987 18:30 Spór o historię. Powstanie styczniowe - debata 19:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 21.01.1985 19:30 Etniczne klimaty - reportaż 20:10 Polskie bitwy: Płowce - cykl dokumentalny 21:10 Sława i chwała: Wojenka (3/7) - serial historyczny, Polska 1997 22:05 25 (K)latek na sekundę: Scenariusz i adaptacja - cykl dokumentalny 22:30 Mistrzowie dokumentu: Wszystko może się przytrafić - film dokumentalny, Polska 1995 23:15 Mistrzowie dokumentu: Dyplomata - film dokumentalny 23:40 Flesz historii - cykl reportaży 0:00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:00,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:05 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Psie opowieści czyli ochy i fochy - odc. 10 Duma; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Buli - odc. 34/57 Buli muszkieter, Sztuka budowania igloo (Bouli); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Kabaretowy Klub Kanapowy - Łowcy. B kontra Kabaret Skeczów Męczących; program kabaretowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Smaki polskie - Knedle z owocami; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (16) gość: Katarzyna Pakosińska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Królowie śródmieścia - odc. 6/13 - Miłosne igraszki; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1613; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 90* - Zagadka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Janosik - odc. 8/13 - Dobra cena; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:05 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Robert Rozmus show; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Gdzie diabeł nie może...; magazyn; STEREO 17:00 Kabaretożercy - (3); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Teleexpress; STEREO 18:20 Plebania - odc. 1613; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (73) - Łódź; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Matylda - odc. 17/33 - Dom domowi nierówny (Matylda); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:15 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (102) Jarmark; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:40 Laskowik & Malicki (mix) - 4; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 424 - Szkolny wybryk; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 22:35 Zmruż oczy 86'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2003); reż.:Andrzej Jakimowski; wyk.:Zbigniew Zamachowski, Ola Prószyńska, Małgorzata Foremniak, Andrzej Chyra, Andrzej Mastalerz, Rafał Guźniczak, Jerzy Rogalski, Krzysztof Ławniczak, Ryszard Orlik, Rafał Walentowicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 13 Austria - "Dolina Gastein" (52); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1613; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Matylda - odc. 17/33 - Dom domowi nierówny (Matylda); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:10 Kabaretożercy - (3); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 03:30 Dom - odc. 19/25 - Jestem dla Ciebie niedzielą; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Rycerze i rabusie - odc. 1; serial TVP 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2011 roku